You are so beautiful
by Look at me I'm Sandra Dee
Summary: There is a dance for the staff of NCIS. Tony is there, Ziva is there. He tells her something he has wanted to tell her all night. Tiva, one shot, MIGHT do a Ziva POV chapter, rate and review?


He had seen her walk through the door over an hour ago. Over an hour ago he had watched her come in and he had stared at her because she just looked so…damn…good. He had watched from across the room as the turquoise dress she wore clung to her body as she moved, and how the straps went round the back of her neck. He had felt a grin spread across his face as she walked towards him with a grin equally as wide, and he had looked her up and down, not caring about how obvious he had been. Not a word had been said about her appearance. There wasn't time. They had called dinner and they had sat down an eaten, and telling a woman she looks beautiful was not something a man like Tony did over dinner in a room surrounded by a hundred other people.

Ziva was talking to a man Tony recognised from the mailroom. His name was…Paul? No, Peter. Or no, Paul. It was Paul. He made a mental note to record the man's name in his memory. Paul was standing far too close to her, and looking her up and down, talking and laughing while moving ever closer to her. Tony knew Paul had a thing for Ziva. Everyone knew, but Paul was sweaty and large, and he was balding, and even from across the room she looked like she needed someone to intervene. The tables had been moved to the side to create a dancefloor, which Tony moved across to get to the bar, where Paul was meticulously leering over Ziva more and more. The evening was by this time in full swing, and the dancefloor was packed. McGee and Abby were dancing to his left, singing and laughing to the music, while Gibbs had put in an appearance and left a long time ago, along with Ducky. Jimmy and Breena were sat in the corner, very much in love. Tony looked at them for a while, before continuing to the bar to save his partner who was very much in distress.

"Excuse me, ma'am", he said in a James Bond style voice as he tapped her on the shoulder. She turned round and Tony could see a spark in her eyes as she saw it was him. He continued with the voice, "may I have this dance?". She blushed and gave him the widest smile he had ever seen. He loved it when she smiled like that, and he felt his heart beat that little bit faster as she softly took the had he had offered her and said "you may", as she left Paul sitting at the bar, turning his attention to McGee, who by this time had been worn out by Abby and was ordering a cocktail while she danced around him.

As Tony led Ziva on to the dancefloor, a slow beat came over the sound system. A love song. Perfect, he thought. He gently put his hands on her waist, wondering if she would reject him at this point, tell him it was too much for their partnership. But, to his surprise she wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer to him so that their bodies brushed together. Ziva looked up at him, and he looked directly into her eyes as she shyly smiled at him. He had never seen anyone look as beautiful as she did right now, and as they swayed to the music he tried to find the right ways to tell her just how much she made his heart beat.

The first love song was soon followed by another, during which she turned sideways and rested her head on his chest. This made Tony jump at first, but soon he put his right arm around her back and held her right hand with his left one. He tried to ignore how her left hand on his shoulder made him want to carry her out of the building and just take her home with him there and then. She moved her head to rest on his left shoulder and he knew this was the opportunity he had been waiting for. He leaned over slightly so that his mouth was by her ear and whispered to her the words he had wanted to say since the second she had walked through that door.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

Ziva took her head off Tony's shoulder and looked deep into his eyes. He could see so many things in them; surprise, thanks, maybe even…passion? As she looked up at him, her eyes starting to tear up, he couldn't even stop himself from saying,

"You know you are the most amazing person I have ever met. You are the most beautiful woman in the room tonight Ziva, I hope you know that".

"Thank you Tony", she quietly replied, and he could tell from the look in her eyes that she meant it, and how much what he had just said meant to her. He pulled her closer in to him, and could feel her soft breath on his face. He knew he shouldn't kiss her in a room full of people, but looking at her, he just couldn't help himself. He leaned in and softly caressed her lips with his. It was only a small, tender kiss, but it was enough to make his heart feel like it was about to pound out of his chest. When he pulled away his fingertips traced circles around her back and he could see goosebumps on her arms and felt her shiver as he touched her. And all the time they were dancing, Tony could not once take his eyes off her. They both lost track of the time as they danced round, each one of them not taking their eyes off the others'. When the song ended, Tony leaned in to Ziva again, and softly whispered in her ear,

"Hey baby, let's get outta here, huh?"

She bit her bottom lip and stared at him deeply, before replying, "I love you Tony".

"I love you too", and they smiled at each other, still not taking their eyes anywhere but each other.

"Now we can leave", Ziva said with a mischievous smile, and Tony felt warm inside even though he could hear his heart beating in his ears as she turned away from him to get her coat.

_God, she's beautiful_, he thought as he followed her, not paying his bar tab and not saying goodbye to McGee, because at that moment, he only had one thing on his mind.


End file.
